


The Heir of Kyoshi

by KaMo_Writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A little bit of violence - nothing too bad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Avatar AU, Don't come expecting Aang to be the Avatar, F/M, Oneshot, Very little focus on romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaMo_Writer/pseuds/KaMo_Writer
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the Avatar? What if it was someone else? Would they be just as willing to help save the world?
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Heir of Kyoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first fic seems to be doing pretty decently well so far. Time to post my second!
> 
> This was for a challenge I gave myself as well. I thought of it while wondering, what would it be like if Aang wasn't the Avatar?
> 
> Don't know for sure how many of you will ever see this, but here you go none the less. :)

Sokka groaned out loud as the rising sun poked through the window and shined directly onto his face. He rolled over, trying to obtain more much-needed rest.

He, Aang, and Katara had been traveling for weeks, and Sokka was starting to get sick of traveling all the time. But it was too late to go back now.

When he had first met Aang in the iceberg, he didn’t think the twelve-year old boy would be of any importance. Of course, obviously, he was wrong. Aang was quickly revealed to be an airbender, the last one on the planet. He had been born a hundred years ago, before the Air Nation had been wiped out, and had been luckily preserved in an iceberg for an entire century.

Sokka yawned, stretching his arms wide but refusing to open his eyes. Why was he thinking about this? He just needed to go back to sleep…

From what he had heard, Aang had met the Avatar before, or at least, the Avatar from a hundred years ago. Sokka and Katara weren’t entirely sure if they should tell him, but they both knew that the Avatar during Aang’s time had only lived to the age of sixteen. He, like all the other airbenders during Sozin’s comet, had perished.

Of course, soon after, a Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe by the name of Kyasada had begun her Avatar training. She served the world in the fight against the Fire Nation for decades, but eventually, she died as well. With all the airbenders either dead or in hiding, she had no way of learning airbending, which had given her a large disadvantage. It was that disadvantage that had been her doom.

But Kyasada had died fifteen years ago. By now, the new Avatar should’ve been a teenager, more than ready to begin their training to become the Avatar.

And this time, this Avatar _wouldn’t_ have the disadvantage that had been the end of Kyasada. Because this time, they would have Aang to train her. If the new Avatar could learn the ways of airbending in addition to the other three elements, maybe they would stand a chance against Ozai and his army.

That was the reason Sokka and Katara had gone with Aang in his quest to find the Avatar. The sooner the world got an airbending Avatar on its side, the sooner the war was over, and the sooner Hakoda, Sokka’s father, could return home.

Of course, finding the Avatar was a difficult task. They had been scouring the Earth Kingdom for nearly a month to no avail. Chances were the Avatar didn’t even know what they were, which didn’t exactly help.

To make things worse, the Fire Nation Prince, a boy by the name of Zuko, had been following them around frantically and without hesitation. He had somehow heard about their endeavor, and was now hoping to find the Avatar when they did. None of them knew exactly what Zuko was planning to do with the Avatar once he found them, but considering all the times he had tried to kill Aang, they were willing to bet it wasn’t going to be good.

Now, their search had taken them to Kyoshi Island, the home of the last earthbending Avatar, Avatar Kyoshi. The idea was, if one Earth Kingdom dwelling Avatar had lived here, why not another? Of course, if the Avatar _did_ live here, they hadn’t been discovered yet. Aang didn’t believe anyone there was the Avatar, and they had all agreed that if they didn’t find them in a day or two, they would leave, and continue their journey elsewhere.

Sokka jumped as someone punched him in the shoulder; not hard, but with just enough force behind it to hurt. “Ow! Who did that?!”

Suki smirked down at him, her Kyoshi Warrior makeup already finished despite it being the early hours of the morning. “ _I_ did,” she answered. “Now get up, sleepyhead, your friends are waiting for you outside.”

Sokka blinked sleepily and sat up, quickly following Suki out the door before she could punch him again. Sokka had, shall we say, said something rather misogynistic the day previous, something that Suki hadn’t liked. Sokka had apologized for it(after getting nearly beat up, laughed at, and scolded by an entire house full of terrifying women), but Suki was still intent on punishing him in little ways every time she saw him. Like, for example, how she had woken him up just a few moments ago.

Despite all of this, Sokka couldn’t help but be just a _tiny_ bit attracted to the Kyoshi Warrior. She was pretty, independent, strong, intimidating…

Sokka froze when he realized Suki had caught him staring at her. He smiled nervously, his palms suddenly way sweatier than they were before. She chuckled, shooting him a tiny grin.

Once Suki had led him to the center of the village near the giant statue of Kyoshi, she quickly left, leaving Sokka on his own for a few moments.

“Hey Sokka, over here!” Sokka turned to see his sister, Katara, waving him over.

“Good morning, Sokka,” Aang said cheerfully once Sokka had reached them.

Sokka yawned. “Good morning.”

“Sorry you had to wake up so early,” Aang apologized, “But we’re leaving today and we have to spend our last hours in this village making _sure_ the Avatar isn’t here. Otherwise we might accidentally leave them behind.”

Katara voiced her agreement. Sokka begrudgingly followed as they set to work.

The three of them roamed around town, interrogating each and every person they passed by. The sun rose, reached its peak, and quickly began to fall as they searched the island. Sokka was yawning the entire time, barely able to concentrate.

Suddenly, while Aang was questioning a boy in his late teens, the sound of screams began to penetrate the air. Sokka looked up, all senses on alert. He, Aang, and Katara bolted to the center of the village. Sokka heard Katara gasp as she made it to the statue just a few moments before him. After a few seconds, he was able to catch up.

His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Zuko. Prince Zuko and a group of Fire Nation troops were approaching the statue. Fire was everywhere; entire houses were burning to the ground. Sokka stood frozen, no idea what to do. What _could_ he do? Looking to the side, he saw Aang and Katara running away as fast as they could.

He was about to run after them when he felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Suki pulling him behind one of the still-safe buildings. Her jaw was set, and she looked more angry than Sokka had ever seen her. She gestured for him to stay put and turned toward the building. In two, fluid motions, she hopped onto a haystack next to the wall and used it as a stepping-stool to jump to the roof. In an instant, she had disappeared beyond Sokka’s line of sight.

Sokka huddled against the wall, desperately hoping it wouldn’t catch on fire. Where were Katara and Aang? Why was it suddenly so quiet?

Suddenly, the sound of fighting began from behind him after what Sokka assumed was a sneak attack by the Kyoshi Warriors. Shouts, cries, and the whooshing sound of firebending decorated the air. Before Sokka could make up his mind about whether to help them or not, he heard a faint scream from only a few feet away. _Suki?!_

As if on cue, Suki stumbled out from behind the building, looking faint and woozy. Her legs collapsed from underneath her. Sokka rushed forward to catch her, grabbing her just before she hit the ground. He pulled her to the building and put her up against the wall. That was when he saw the cause of her near faint: a small, but bad, burn on her right shoulder.

“Suki! Suki, are you okay?” he shook her as hard as dared until her eyelids started to blink open

“Sokka?” she whispered.

Sokka gave an immense sigh of relief. “Oh phew, that was a close one.”

Suki nodded. She lay still for a few moments, eyes closed and catching her breath. “Sokka, what’s happening?”

Sokka peaked out from behind the wall, careful to not be seen by the battling warriors. “I’m not sure. Everyone’s fighting; I think Zuko is injured. I can’t see Katara or Aang, unless, wait, was that one of them? I can’t tell. There’s a girl with long hair lying on the ground. I don’t think she’s moving.”

Suki’s eyes widened in horror, and Sokka winced. “She’s not dead, I can see her breathing. For that matter, I don’t see anyone who’s definitely dead, just badly injured. And, oh no.”

Suki looked at him with a worried expression. “What? What is it?”

Sokka looked at her, more sorry than he could ever put into words. “Everything’s burning. The houses, your training building, your sleeping quarters, even the statue of Kyoshi is on fire. I’m so sorry Suki.”

Suki stared at him, looking so horrified, even a little fearful, that Sokka almost wished he could look away. But she didn’t stay that way. Her expression changed from terror to determination, and slowly and carefully, she stood up.

“What? No! Suki, you're still injured! What do you think you're doing?” Sokka reached for her arm, trying to pull her back down. Suki brushed him off. She stood tall, her eyes closed, with an expression of unrelenting concentration. When her eyes opened, Sokka gasped at what he saw.

Her eyes, were they _glowing_?

The air around them started to move quickly, and the earth rumbled underneath their feet. A burst of water shot out from the sea and covered Suki’s injured shoulder. The water dropped down to the ground, revealing that the burn had been completely healed.

Sokka’s jaw dropped.

Suki, eyes still glowing with a light to rival the moon, walked around the wall of the building, not showing even a trace of fear. Amazed, Sokka watched her.

The Kyoshi Warriors stopped fighting and stared at her in awe. The Fire Nation Soldiers caught on and watched in confusion and tension as Suki approached them. One young firebending soldier attacked her immediately, moving to shoot fire directly at her face. Before he could even get close, Suki moved into an earthbending position, stomped one foot on the ground, and pumped her fist into the air. The earth followed her movements, sending the soldier flying off into the sky.

Sokka stared at the Kyoshi Warrior in shock. Suki could _earthbend?_

Seeing her as the biggest threat, the Fire Nation soldiers cried out in retaliation and charged Suki. She fended them off easily. Two tried to attack her from behind, but she sent them back with a powerful gust of air that whooshed past where Sokka was standing. Another tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her, only to be swept aside by a stream of water. When yet another soldier tried to run her through with a sword, she sent the saber flying with a small wave of her hand. The soldier stared at her in horror for almost half a second before Suki’s fireball hit him like a punch to the stomach.

Suki didn’t stop even for a moment. Every second a new soldier was either sent flying or was running for their life. Zuko was hanging behind his soldiers, seemingly trying to formulate some sort of plan. One of the soldiers caught his attention with a shout and ran towards the prince. The soldier spoke to Zuko, looking frantic and pleading. Zuko nodded reluctantly, and the soldier left. “Retreat!” Zuko shouted.

The soldiers didn’t hesitate. They fled immediately, desperate to get away from Suki. In under a minute, the village was void of enemy soldiers.

Suki wasn’t done. Her arms moved in circular motions, and soon an entire wave of water was coming in from the ocean. Before it could demolish the entire village, the wave split into thick streams of water. The water moved around, seemingly randomly, dodging civilians and dousing fires. Once its job was done, the wave reformed and slid its way back into the ocean.

Suki stood in the middle of the village, breathing heavily. No one dared speak.

Sokka stepped forward, a little hesitantly. “Suki?”

Suki blinked, and the glow disappeared from her eyes. “Sokka?”

“Suki!” Sokka shouted. He hugged her tightly around the waist, lifting her up in the air. “You did it!”

Suki blinked, “I did?”

Aang came out from behindC one of the buildings, Katara right behind him. “Suki!” he said gleefully, “You’re the Avatar! You saved the entire village!”

The villagers quickly caught onto his excitement. “Suki! Suki! Suki!”

Suki watched in wonder as the entire village chanted her name, thanking her for her heroic actions. “I’m the Avatar? Was that what that was, the Avatar State?”

Aang nodded, the biggest grin Sokka had ever seen on his face.

Katara put one hand on Suki’s shoulder, offering her a comforting smile. “I know this is probably a lot to process, but trust me, we’re here to help you through it.”

“Through what?”

“Your Avatar training, of course!” Aang said.

Sokka took her hand and smiled at her. “Suki, we can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. But the world needs an Avatar, now more than ever. Now that we have Aang to train you, you’ll have an advantage Avatar Kyasada never got. So what do you say? Will you come with us?”

Suki looked up at her village, the place she had grown up in. This island was one of the only places she had ever known.

Then she looked at the villagers, cheering and shouting her name.

Suki smiled at Aang and shook the young airbender’s hand. “I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. I'm going to be honest, pretty much the only reason I chose to do Suki was because she is such an underappreciated member of Team Avatar. For those who see this, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
